


Навсегда

by Kayomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: последнее лето в городе Потерянных Ангелов





	Навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> бета - life88  
> написано в рамках WTF Battle 2018

Тецуя знал, что это — прощание. Потому что это было его последнее лето в Америке, в городе Потерянных Ангелов. Он и сам был потерянным и падшим, как думал, что никогда не будет. Он хотел, чтобы этого момента никогда не наставало. Но шли годы, они росли, заканчивали учебу, строили карьеру и готовились встречаться только по приглашениям и после составления графиков. Тецуя уже заочно ненавидел "взрослую жизнь".  
Тайга целовал его сам, сжимал до боли пальцы на бедрах и кусал, куда придется. У Тецуи болело все, потому что ему было плохо. Он не хотел прощаться. Не так, по меньшей мере.  
Не на всю жизнь.  
Потому что у Тайги впереди была Лига, впереди были международные чемпионаты, соревнования и множество других игр и вещей, где нет места ему, Тецуе. Потому что в большом спорте приходится считаться с мнением общества, что не принимает никого, кроме натуралов. Ему бы хотелось сказать Тайге, что он не прощается, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Так что он цеплялся за Тайгу в ответ, кусал плечи и ставил засосы на шее, царапал спину и бедра, чтобы хоть как-то заявить о том, что он не хочет этого. Он чувствовал себя утопающим.  
Тайга медленно разрабатывал его пальцами, доведя почти до исступления, говорил ему пошлости и улыбался так, как больше уже никогда не будет улыбаться. Тецуя смотрел на него, запоминал интимный шепот на ухо, звук голоса, слова и выражение глаз. Потом Тайга медленно вошел в него, закинув ноги на свои плечи, и целовал от щиколотки до колена, пока Тецуя под ним задыхался от переполнявших его чувств и эмоций, пока он хрипел и сжимал в кулак волосы на затылке Тайги, хватался за предплечье, потому что цепляться за кровать — хоть как-то себя ограничивать в последних прикосновениях — не хотел.  
Ему был нужен Тайга так же сильно, как когда-то Акаши нужна была победа — он знал, что задохнется. Поэтому сейчас Тецуя дышал и задыхался под Тайгой, хватался за него и пытался впитать и запомнить все, что ему давали.  
Тайга начал двигаться медленно, потом ускорился, почти сложив его пополам. Целовал и не давал дышать, шептал:  
— Ты так сжимаешься, как будто у нас с тобой в первый раз. Ты так меня обхватываешь, словно девчонка. Сладкая-сладкая девочка. Только моя.  
И от этих слов Тецуе было больно, потому что так его звал только Тайга — и Тецуя не разрешал так называть себя случайным любовникам. Обычно он прекращал это сразу, либо останавливал секс и одевался. Потому что это было выше его сил. Это было постельное прозвище, только между ними, когда у него на глазах наворачивались слезы от полноты ощущений и переворачивающихся с ног на голову чувств. Тайга знал его вдоль и поперек, ему не нужно было пристально следить за его реакциями, они были на той стадии, когда понимали и чувствовали друг друга с полуслова и полувзгляда. Он знал, что и когда нужно сказать ему. Тацую, поехавшего вслед за Тайгой в Америку, бесило это.  
Уже после, когда Тецуя лежал без сил, закинув руки вверх и сжимая прутья кровати, когда закрыл глаза, потому что чернота перед глазами не желала уходить. После, когда сил осталось только на раздвинуть ноги и позволить делать Тайге все, что тому хочется, он признался:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, Тайга.  
Тайга, увлеченно ставящий засосы на внутренней стороне бедер, замер, сжав зубы до крови. Он охнул, облизал место укуса и подтянулся выше, лег сверху. Тецуя невольно сжал его коленями и выдохнул. Болело, кажется, действительно все; укус пульсировал.  
— Это твое последнее лето.  
— Но не вся жизнь.  
Тайга поцеловал его, прося не продолжать. Они оба знали, что самолет, улетающий сегодня после полудня, никто не отменит. Что каждый будет строить свою карьеру так, как считает нужным и верным. Тайга начнет в Америке, здесь, в ЛА — он уже прошел квалификацию в Высшую Лигу, Тецуя же — в Японии, в Токио, он пойдет в Большой спорт помощником тренера, к Айде-семпай, она уже ждала его прилета на неделе. Она обещала начать с университетской сборной в Тодае и познакомить с национальной сборной, тренировки которой начнутся в конце месяца.  
Тайга обнял его, будто бы закрыв ото всего мира, зарылся носом в излучину шеи и затих. И Тецуя вскинул руки, обнимая Тайгу за спину, прижимаясь, сжал колени. Они прощались молча и без слов, впервые в тишине дыхания. Слова могли пошатнуть их веру в собственный путь.  
Светало, когда Тайга все же уснул, сжав его в объятиях. Тецуе оставалось на душ и сборы около двух часов (он привез с собой чемодан, который оставил у входной двери, за порогом спальни), но ему хотелось урвать последние крохи чужого тепла. Он перебирал пальцы Тайги, вдыхал их общий запах и обещал себе еще встречу — когда-нибудь в будущем. Когда Тайга уснул, то он выскользнул из кровати, принял душ и сделал две вещи, о которых не будет никогда жалеть.  
Он надел обручальное кольцо Тайге и написал записку:  
_"Я буду ждать"._  
Он знал, что это — прощание.


End file.
